« Mon plus grand regret…»
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Les vacances de Noël sont terminées et Harry doit maintenant retourner à Poudlard. Seulement il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et se demande pourquoi Sirius l'évite.Moment oubliépar Rowling dans OP.Petite discussion entre Harry et son parrain


_« Mon plus grand regret…._

Disclaimers : Bah bien sûr, Je suis JK Rowling et j'adore écrire des fics --' Un peu de sérieux les gens.

Résumé : C'est la veille du retour à Poudlard et Harry est en proie à de nombreux doute. Pourquoi Sirius l'évite-t-il ? Lui aussi a peur de lui ?Où ne le considère-t-il pas comme intéressant puisqu'il « ne ressemble pas tant à son père que ça »Moment que JK Rowling a _oublié_ de nous mettre dans OP : une discussion où tout est dit, entre Sirius et Harry -

Personnages : Harry et Sirius

Statut : One shot .

Tout public.

Blabla de Petites sorcières

J'avais besoin d'un break. Je vous présente donc mon PREMIER One shot. J'ai cette idée en tête depuis très longtemps (depuis la sortie de OP en fait). Je pensais trouver un moyen de l'incorporer dans une fic, mais ça ne collait pas. Comme vous pouvez le voir lol, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des choses courte (j'ai pas pu faire moins que ça). A l'origine ce one shot était en deux partie avec « Rien n'est aussi simple que de juger » mais encore une fois grimace ça collait pas. Il n'ont plus AUCUN LIEN ensemble..

P S. Si vous voulez comprendre le titre, il faut lire jusqu au bout (évidemment -) et lire la suite de mon blabla.

_Italique_ : les pensées de Harry et Sirius.

Bonne lecture

_« Mon plus grand regret…._

Harry poussa un soupir et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque des Black. Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Tandis que la maisonnée dormait à point fermé, le jeune homme se baladait à travers la demeure de son parrain. Ce soir là pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans la découverte de nouvelles pièces. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, le jeune sorcier s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Il l'avait découvert au début des vacances de Noël et le décor l'avait tout de suite charmé. Pour réfléchir, il n'y avait pas mieux. Or c'était ce que recherchait Harry ce soir là :un endroit calme et paisible pour réfléchir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer les bougies, laissant la lune diffuser ses rayons pâles au travers des immenses fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

Il resta un moment, assis seul près des immenses étagères, écoutant le rythme calme de sa respiration qui se répercutait dans le silence environnant. C'était tellement apaisant de se retrouver ici ! Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius n'y venait pas plus souvent .

_« Sirius… » _

Il était la raison des insomnies du jeune homme. Depuis quelque temps déjà, l'animagus semblait éviter tout contact avec le jeune sorcier et ne lui parlait que très peu. Harry se mordit les lèvres, tic que Ron et lui avait attrapé d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'est vrai qu'avoir pour filleul l'arme de Voldemort n'était pas vraiment ce que Sirius aurait demandé. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression parfois d'être une sorte de bombe à retardement Au fond de lui même, le jeune homme était surpris que ses amis continuent de l'approcher. Certes, la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis avait réussi le calmer. Pour le moment, le Mage Noir ne le contrôlait pas.

_« Cependant_ , songea-t-il en suivant du doigt le trajet de sa cicatrice, _je comprend la peur qu'il peut avoir en me voyant. »_

-Harry ! Est ce que ça va ?

L'interpellé fut si surpris qu'il eut pour réflexe premier de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur celui qui venait de parler. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il menaçait _son parrain _:

-Oui. Excuse moi Sirius, tu m'as surpris.

-Ce n'est pas grave » répondit-il en allumant le feu de la cheminée et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de son filleul « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil »déclara Harry en baissant les yeux. Il savait que demain, il devait retourner à Poudlard . Pour une fois, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

-Est ce que c'est à cause de Voldemort ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit légèrement. Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui, le Mage noir se retrouvait _forcément_ lié à la conversation ? Que ce soit avec ses amis, avec Sirius ou n'importe qui d'autre c'était toujours la même chose. Le problème c'est que dès que c'était _**lui**_ qui posait des questions on refusait de lui répondre, prétendant que _« ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il était trop jeune. » _Certes, Voldemort avait un _petit _rapport avec mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait.

-Non. Non ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

Il jeta un regard sur son parrain. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier était impeccable. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte songeait Harry avait un sourire intérieur, son parrain avait cet air aristocratique et hautain qui faisait de lui un vrai Black. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant parfaitement son beau visage pâle, marqué cependant par ces années Azkaban .Ses yeux gris, si insondable, brillaient de vitalité . Il aurait pu sembler en pleine forme si son attitude las ne le trahissait :

-. Tu as l'air fatigué. »Continua-t-il. « Tu devrais peut être aller te coucher.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil. Puis avec un petit sourire en coin, son regard toujours dirigé vers le feu ronronnant , il dit :

-La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était moi l'adulte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je vais _bien._. Mais » continua-t-il, cette fois ci tournant son regard gris vers le jeune homme. « Tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu, pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors plus depuis _plusieurs jours _?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment l'avait-il su ? Son premier réflexe fut de mentir, de dire qu'il dormait bien et que c'était la première fois qu'il restait éveillé mais son parrain l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher une excuse, Harry. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois te promener à travers toute la maison… Ca ne me gène pas que tu te balades. »continua-t-il en voyant son filleul ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour s'excuser « Ce qui me gêne c'est que quelque chose t'empêche de t'endormir et tu as l'air si fatigué , si faible…

Faible…Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de lui brûler l'intérieur de l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il reprendre les paroles de Rogue et Voldemort et s'en servir contre lui ?

-Comment tu pourrais t'en rendre compte ? demanda Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu m'évites depuis plusieurs jours.

-Je ne t'évite pas.»déclara son parrain d'une voix calme. Le jeune homme aurait été tenté de le croire, si l'animagus avait daigné le regarder dans les yeux et ne s'était pas contenté de fixer le feu ronronnant. Cette attitude était si semblable à celle de Dumbledore, qu'Harry ressentit une sourde colère l'envahir contre son parrain. Il serra le poing imperceptiblement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que personne n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux ? Croyait-il donc tous que le Mage Noir avait déjà pris possession de son âme ?…

-…Est ce que c'est parce que je suis l'arme ? demanda Harry dans un murmure ,le regard toujours fixé sur ses poings. Sirius, surpris, se tourna complètement vers son filleul, les sourcils haussé. Ce dernier continua « Est ce que c'est parce que je suis l'arme que tu évites de rester dans la même pièce que moi ? Tu as peur que je t'attaque ?Que je te blesse comme j'ai blessé Mr Weasley ?

Sirius, qui était resté horrifié par le ton calme avec lequel il s'adressait à lui, tressaillit ses mots. Les sourcils froncés, il s'exclama :

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Bien sûr que si. J'étais dans la tête du serpent, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Le jeune homme se mit à trembler mais sa voix resta étrangement calme et posé « Je l'ai vu gardant cette porte (une lueur passa dans les yeux de Sirius) et j'ai voulu l'attaquer, fondre sur lui et le transpercer de mes crochet…J'ai voulu le tuer et j'ai presque réussi » acheva-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le calme déconcertant avec lequel s'exprimait son filleul effraya Sirius qui aurait cent fois préféré qu'il crie. Il était de plus choqué par ce qu'il entendait :

-Qui t' as mis dans la tête une idée aussi stupide ? Bien sûr que tu n'es pas l'arme.. .

-Ca ne sert à rien de mentir Je les ai entendu en parler, Maugrey et les autres, lorsqu'on était à Ste Mangouste. »Il s'évertuait à ne regarder que ses poings qui tremblaient . Son cœur battait contre poitrine tandis qu'il sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Il avala sa salive « Je sais que Voldemort peut se servir de moi et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai une garde rapprochée. C'est pour que je ne blesse pas les autres, pour ne pas que j'attaque qui que se soit... Que quelqu'un d'autre meurt par ma faute.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama Sirius, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude et sa colère. Je ne vais pas continuer à te laisser sortir des énormités .Tu as mal interprété les paroles que tu as entendues. ! Tu n'es en aucun cas _l'arme_ crois moi ! Et Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour des choses qui ne sont mêmes pas de ta faute.

-Mais bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute ! s'exclama Harry en se levant , les yeux flamboyants. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute .Cédric est mort parce que je lui ait dit de prendre la coupe avec moi ! Quant à Mr Weasley, on sait tout les deux que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a failli mourir, parce qu'il est proche de moi !…

-Alors, c'est à cause de moi que tes parents sont morts « demanda Sirius, les yeux brillants. Harry resta un instant pétrifié. Il n'avait certainement pas bien entendu :

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Si on suit ton raisonnement, répéta son parrain la voix légèrement tremblante. C'est de _ma _faute si Lily et James nous ont quitté… »Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua « C'est après tout _moi_ qui les ai convaincu de changer de Gardien du Secret. C'est encore _moi _qui leur ait proposé de choisir Peter plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre .

Ses yeux gris brillaient à la lueur de la lune et, pour la première fois, Harry vit avec horreur l'émotion poindre dans ses yeux. Sirius n'avait jamais jusqu'alors laissé transparaître un tel sentiment. La haine, la colère, la joie, l'anxiété ou le plaisir ça oui il connaissait, mais la tristesse et le désespoir jamais il ne les avait vu dans ses pupilles. Avalant sa salive, le Survivant s'exclama avec véhémence

-Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts ! Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que Peter était un traître. Tu as pensé bien agir en le proposant à mes parents.. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de leur mort ! Tout est de la faute de Queudver et de Voldemort ! C'est eux la cause de tout cela et ça ne sert à rien de se plonger dans la culpabilité pour des choses dont personne n'a le contrôle.

Sirius resta un moment silencieux, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Remettant une mèche derrière son oreille il posa une main sur son épaule et s'exclama:

-Je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux moi même.

Harry haussa les sourcils, avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son parrain. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche effaré, avant de lancer accusateur :

-Tu l'as fait exprès !

Sirius eut un petit rire, qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

-Un peu je l'avoue.

Cependant, le sourire reconnaissant qui illumina les trait du Maraudeur ne laissa plus de toute au jeune sorcier. Il savait que son parrain se sentait réellement coupable de la mort de ses parents. Et d'entendre ainsi son filleul, le fils de James et Lily, lui rétorquer que _« ce n'était pas de sa faute »_ lui avait fait du bien. Harry reprit place dans son fauteuil. Lui aussi, il ce sentait mieux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore envie d'aller se coucher. Sirius semblait comprendre cela, puisqu'il prit alors la parole :

-Avec tes parents, on avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir au coin du feu et de discuter de tout ce qui nous était arrivé dans la semaine. C'était un peu comme un rendez vous qu'on se donnait, tous les mercredi soir. Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde même si …Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as sur la main ?

Le jeune homme se serait bien maudit. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à cacher sa cicatrice aux yeux de tous. Même de Mrs Weasley. Personne, mis à part les étudiants de Poudlard qui subissait les mêmes sévices, n'était au courant. Mais voilà, il était tellement content d'être avec son parrain, de finalement pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. D'habitude sa manche réussissait à la cacher, ou il s'arrangeait pour que ça ne soit pas visible. Comme il faisait sombre, il n'avait pas pensé à mieux la cacher…Il avait oublié le feu de la cheminée.

-Rien, mentit-il sans vergogne, tout en tirant la manche de son pyjama dessus

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai cru voir quelque chose de rouge. »répliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme, tandis que l'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac « Fais moi voir ta main.

-Ca devait juste être une illusion d'optique. »tenta Harry avec un petit sourire gêné, sous le regard sévère du Maraudeur « Ca doit être à cause de la fatigue. D'ailleurs je commence à me sentir moi aussi fatigué…

Sirius, reconnaissant la manœuvre de fuite, agrippa en un éclair le poignet du jeune homme et retroussa sa manche, sans prêter attention aux cris de protestation de celui ci. Son cœur manqua un battement. Là, sur la peau de son filleul, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger, était inscrit en fine cicatrices : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. L'inquiétude avait laissé place à une profonde fureur .

-_Qui,_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrés, est _responsable_ de ça. Répond moi ! »s'exclama-t-il d'un ton tranchant en secouant son poignet pour faire parler son filleul, récalcitrant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain. Disparu les yeux rieurs et le petit sourire nostalgique qui d'habitude ponctuaient ses traits. Le jeune sorcier avait face à lui l'ancien Sirius Black, le fugitif qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt et qui ne cherchait qu'une chose : accomplir sa vengeance. Ses yeux gris , semblable à de l'acier, semblaient promettre un mort douloureuse à quiconque croiserait son chemin. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry eut peur de lui.

-Sirius lâche moi, tu me fais mal. » Quelque chose dans sa voix ou dans son regard avait dû trahir sa panique car l'animagus relâcha son poignet, comme s'il l'avait brûlé ::

-Désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer. » s'excusa Sirius. Son regard , de même que sa voix s'étaient adoucies et ne montraient désormais plus qu'une profonde inquiétude pour son filleul. Etrangement, Harry se sentit réconforté de le voir ainsi. Si Sirius s'énervait c'était qu'il tenait à lui.« Mais dis moi qui t'a fait ça ?

-Personne » marmonna le jeune homme. A quoi cela servirait de lui dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait y faire grande chose. Son parrain ne ferai que s'énervait pour rien.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est toi même qui te les ais infligées. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression incrédule de son filleul. « Tu n'avais pas ces cicatrices lorsque tu es parti d'ici, ça signifie donc que ça s'est passé à Poudlard .

Tu ferais bien de me dire qui sait, si tu ne veux pas que je débarque là bas et que je fasse un scandale à McGonagall »

Harry eut envie de s'exclamer _« Tu n'oserais pas !_ ». Seulement, songeait-il avec amertume, justement _si._ Il oserait. Il oserait même aller jusqu'au Ministère s'il le fallait. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil et avoua :

-C'est juste le résultat des punitions que j'ai eu avec Ombrage.

-_Quoi ! »_

Sirius était au courant, bien sûr, de ces retenues. Seulement, il ne s'était pas inquiété. James et lui en avait tellement plus. Certes, Harry n'en avait jamais eu autant de toute sa scolarité, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Mrs Weasley, il ne s'agissait que de lignes. Sur le moment, le Maraudeur avait été surpris, il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus _dur _de la part de la femme qui avait mit tant d'énergie durant le procès de son filleul à prouver qu'il était coupable. Maintenant par contre, il aurait tout donné pour avoir eu tort.

-Elle utilise une sorte de plume spéciale » continua Harry tout en suivant sans y penser, le tracé de la cicatrice sur sa main. « Elle disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'encore que d'encre…

-…Tu écrivais avec ton sang » acheva Sirius aussi pâle qu'un linge. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs « Je connais ce sortes de plumes. Elles étaient utilisées pour sceller les pactes de sang. Elles ont été interdites au siècle dernier car on s'en servait comme moyen de torture.

Sirius tremblait littéralement de rage. Comment cette espèce de …de vieux crapaud bouffi osait-elle faire cela au fils de James et Lily ? à _son_ filleul.

-Et pourquoi _personne_ n'a-t-il rien fait contre elle ?demanda Sirius, tentant de contrôler le niveau de sa voix et de ne pas paraître aussi furieux qu'il l'était.

-Bien sûr que si !» s'exclama Harry comme s'il se sentait insulté tandis qu'un poids semblait se retirer du cœur du vieux Maraudeur « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai ces cicatrices ! C'est parce que j'ai refusé de revenir sur mes paroles quant à Voldemort. C'est pour ça aussi que malgré tout, les autres élèves et pas seulement des Gryffondor continuent de la défier» continua –t-il avec ressentant une certaine fierté envers ses camarades résistants et surtout envers membres de l'AD « et que certains d'entre eux sont dans le club de défenses avec moi.

_« Si j'avais su, je n'aurait certainement pas approuvé l'idée de ce club. » _songea Sirius en grognant intérieurement. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire et qu'elle allait conforter cette idée.

-Je parlais d'adultes Harry, de tes professeur de _Dumbledore._ »

-On ne leur a rien dit. » Le jeune homme eut la décence d'apparaître un peu gêné. Sirius le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, les bras ballants. Ce dernier reprenant contenance demanda :

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » En son for intérieur Sirius était à la fois horrifié et effaré parce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que des choses comme ça se passait à Poudlard. Il pensait que c'était un endroit sûr pour son filleul. Un endroit où rien de mauvais ne pourrait lui arriver. Il se sentit encore plus effaré et en colère quand il vit l'intéressé hausser les épaules et répondre d'un ton nonchalant :

-Parce que ce n'est pas si grave que ça …

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt grave ! Merlin Harry , cette…_femme _ vous _torture._ Et non je _n'exagère pas._ » ajouta-il les yeux flamboyants en voyant le jeune homme ouvrir la bouche.

-De toute façon à qui voudrais tu qu'on le dise ? continua-t-il sur même ton nonchalant en posant son menton dans sa main « Ombrage est Grande Inquisitrice. Si les professeurs tentent quelque chose, ils sont certains de se faire renvoyer. Elle est déjà entrain de les examiner, cherchant à les remplacer par d'autres qui lui seraient totalement dévoué. Les autres élèves , même les plus jeunes, ont peur pour leur parents, ils ont peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose au Ministère s'ils se révoltent ouvertement ou si ils leur disent sur leur mauvais traitement.» Il poussa un long soupir « Ca ne sert à rien de le dire. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est surveiller sa langue et contrôler ses actes.

Tout autant que ses paroles, c'était le ton presque fataliste qu'employait Harry qui inquiétait et énervait Sirius. C 'était comme s'il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que, contre Ombrage, rien ni personne ne pouvait les aider et que c'était à eux- des adolescent – de s'en charger. Mais quelque chose dans ses actions, dans son regard, dans la façon dont il avait parlé ,laisser à penser que ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme se chargeait seul de régler un problème .Et que même, il avait l'habitude. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler .Sirius néanmoins se promit d'avoir une discussion plus tard avec lui à ce sujet.

Merlin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour détester quelqu'un plus que Rogue. Il détestait déjà Ombrage pour ses lois anti-loups garous, mais maintenant…Après ce qu'elle avait osé infliger à son filleul, il l _haïssait _de toute son âme. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Bellatrix. Elle aussi prenait plaisir à torturer les autres pendant plusieurs….

-Combien de temps ça à duré ? demanda-t-il soudain

-Pardon ? » à en juger par sa réaction, le jeune sorcier ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Cependant, l'étrange lueur qui passa dans ses yeux – était ce de l'appréhension ?– ne rassurait en rien Sirius dont les battements de cœur avaient accéléré.

-Tes…punitions. »reprit-il, voulant clairement dire un autre mot que ce dernier. « Combien de temps ont-elle duré ? Il n'est pas normal que ça ait cicatrisé de cette manière.

-Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit Harry, comme si c'était contre lui qu'était dirigé le regard paniqué et dégoûté de son parrain.

-Harry. » le prévint Sirius, en le regardant dans les yeux, sa baguette fermement serré dans ses mains. Il était prêt à utiliser n'importe quoi pour avoir sa réponse, qu'il savait terrible.

Le jeune homme murmura alors quelque chose à voix basse. Malheureusement pour lui, son parrain réussit à entendre et rugit en se levant, la baguette serrée dans son poing:

-Comment ça _six ou sept heures par jour_ pendant _deux _mois !

Le jeune homme agrippa son parrain par le pan de sa robe, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa route vers la porte :

-Lâche moi Harry. » lui ordonna son parrain, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat meurtrier.

-Pas avant que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien qui pourrait blesser Ombrage .

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise sur sa robe :

-Je ne vais pas la blesser » s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu 'il ait entendu « je vais la _tuer. _Je vais leur donner une bonne raison de m'avoir envoyé à Azkaban » siffla-t-il ses doigts fermement serrés sur sa baguette « et leur prouver que je peux être un _vrai_ meurtrier.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, lui aussi furieux à présent. Il refusait que son parrain fasse une chose aussi stupide. Il refusait qu'il retourne en prison et le laisse seul.

_« Je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire »_

Il leva sa baguette et, à la surprise de Sirius, la pointa sur lui :

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! continua-t-il dune voix ferme. « Je suis peut être un sorcier de premier cycle mais je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la magie. Je refuse que tu retournes en prison à cause de moi !

Ils se firent fasse, leur regard s'affrontant, chacun essayant de faire ployer l'autre.

-James n'aurait… » commença Sirius mais Harry l'interrompit.

-ET JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! hurla-t-il empli de rage et de frustration. Il ne sait pas ce qui l 'avait poussé à dire ça, maintenant. Peut être était ce parce qu'il était fatigué. Peut être parce que , de tout les sujets, c'était celui qui lui faisait le plus mal, qu'il ne supportait plus d'avoir enfoui au fond de son cœur. Il devait absolument le sortir et le dire, au moins pour arrêter la douleur qui le tenaillait à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom et celui de son père dans une même phrase.. Peut être était ce aussi parce qu'il en avait assez que tout le monde le compare à son génial et défunt père qui lui ne faisait jamais rien de mal et qui était en un mot :_parfait_.

- Peut importe ce que je fais, je ne serais jamais aussi comme lui ! Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas aussi bien que lui.. C'est bien ce que tu penses, non ? Harry James Potter, le raté de fils qui n'a de semblable à son père que l'apparence et son deuxième prénom. Harry Potter » cracha-t-il comme si c'était une insulte. « le filleul qui n'est qu'un fardeau et qui aurait cent fois mieux fait de _**crever **_ce soir d'Octobre et de laisser James ,celui qui le _mérite vraiment_, de rester en vie.

Un silence de mort suivit sa tirade. Sirius semblait comme pétrifié, incapable du moindre mot. Du début à la fin, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur son filleul, avant de finalement les baisser sur le sol. Au bout de quelques moments, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, Harry dû bien reconnaître l' horrible vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Une douleur oppressante lui étreignit la poitrine tandis que son esprit s'embrouillait. Ainsi il avait eu raison, il avait encore une fois eu raison. Tout comme les Dursley, Sirius, les autres aussi peut être , le considérait comme un fardeau. Il les avait tous déçus. Malgré sa douleur lancinante à la tête et à la poitrine, Harry n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Il s'était toujours douté que quelque chose du genre allait un jour se produire depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Weasley, qu'il s'était fait des amis, qu'il avait la connaissance de son parrain. En fait, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui même, il saurait qu'il n'avait attendu que ça. Que tout s'effondre, que ses illusions disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul. Le jeune sorcier n'avait cependant pas cru qu'il aurait aussi mal. Il tituba , sonné. C'était comme si son monde s'était écroulé autour de lui et que chaque morceau était venu se briser avec force contre lui.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?» lança Sirius, la voix étrangement rauque. Le jeune homme fut si surpris d'entendre son parrain parler qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Celui ci leva alors des yeux gris vers lui, et Harry fut horrifié et atterré par ce qu'il vit : des larmes y brillaient. « Oui. » reprit-il sans attendre la réponse de son filleul. Il se rassit au fond de son fauteuil, et posa une main devant ses yeux. « Je suis un bien mauvais parrain. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le jeune homme dont les yeux, il y a quelques instant, avaient réussi à lui faire peur. Il les avait vu vide…Mort..

-Sirius je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ….

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry » Il vit le jeune sorcier baisser la tête, comme honteux de lui même, se sentant coupable d'avoir ainsi explosé. _Ce qui_, songeait Sirius avec amertume, _devait probablement être le cas._

« . Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, sache que je ne te compare absolument pas à James. Si je t'ai évité, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de ça. Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'espace, que tu te sentais mal à l'aise entouré des membres de l'Ordre qui te suive partout et de Mrs Wealsey toujours su ton dos. J'avais tort .Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai pensais que James était meilleur que toi et vice versa. Tu es ta propre personne et je n'attend absolument pas que tu deviennes une copie de ton père »

Voyant Harry serrer imperceptiblement sa baguette et ployer ses épaules, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Le jeune homme s'était mis dans la tête que, pour être accepté, il devait entretenir une sorte de compétition avec son père. Le problème c'était qu'avec tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur lui, il le voyait sans doute comme un être parfait et avait certainement fini par croire qu'il lui était inférieur. Sirius grogna Comment avait-il pu le laisser penser de telles choses? Il continua :

« Je serai même déçu si tu faisais ça, car tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu es différent de lui et ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Tu sais…Ton père n'était pas aussi parfait qu'on le disait. Il était certes courageux et toujours là pour ses amis. Seulement, il était moins…mâture que toi . Ensemble, on a fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier maintenant. » Brièvement, il repensa à certaines blagues faites à leur camarades, puis au reproches de Molly, parfois justifié.

« Il m'arrive quelque fois de vous confondre, je n'ai pas passé 12 ans à Azkban sans séquelle, et je ne vais pas nier que mon plus grand souhait serait qu'il soit en vie. »Harry tressailli « Cependant, et ce pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ce soit toi qui le remplace dans la tombe. Tu m'entends ? »

Il s'était rapproché et avait fait levé ses yeux vers lui, croisant ainsi son regard. Il eut un coup au cœur.. Des dizaines de sentiments se bousculait en lui et parmi eux, Sirius reconnu l'incertitude, l'espoir, la peur d'être rejeté et une peine si profonde, qu'elle fit mal au Maraudeur. « Je refuse que tu puisse croire un seul instant que je le préfère à toi, que je souhaite ta mort » sa voix trembla légèrement « Tu es mon filleul et la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde…

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Il sentait la boule dans sa gorge grossir et savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait de lâcher un sanglot. Sirius avait réussi à lui retirer toute ses peurs. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si un énorme poids s'était déchargé de ses épaules .Au lieu de parler, il prit son parrain dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le Maraudeur sembla comprendre puisqu'il répondit à son étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Harry, des larmes dans les yeux, murmura :

-Merci Sirius.

Ce dernier sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-L'été prochain on passera un super moment ensemble, tu verras. On formera enfin une vraie _famille _

----------------------------

…_.C'est que cette scène n'eut jamais lieu »._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Ce n'est pas forcément moi qui le dit. Ca peut être soit Harry soit Sirius qui le pense -

J'aurai pourtant été tellement contente d'avoir cette discussion Bon okay la fin est un peu sadique (merci Mr Yates).

Enfin bon, qu'en dites vous ? Est ce que je peux continuer à écrire des One shot où je ferais mieux d'arrêter ? . Dites vos impressions par des rewieus -


End file.
